


Questions Arise after Answers are Given

by SoraHinari



Category: Tales of Crestoria, Tales of Series
Genre: Aegis is a Tsundere, Attempt at Humor, Developing Friendships, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Past, Past recollection, The game has 5 chapters atm, They are in denial, Vicious is being a good asshole, Why Did I Write This?, both of them are idiots, ship if you squint, this is just dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: The group arrives at a village and finally reach a rest shelter in the inn. Vicious and Aegis get settled but surprisingly for the knight the Great Transgressor is finally ready to answer his questions. Well... partially at least.
Relationships: Aegis Alver & Vicious, Aegis Alver/Vicious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Questions Arise after Answers are Given

**Author's Note:**

> The game is 5 Chapters long, their character skits won me over, I start shipping those two idiots together so this dumb drabble was born out of my boredom.   
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

They had started traveling again, through a forest this time, waiting for Yuna to meet them in the next big city. Kanata wasn’t bothered by it, Misella kept him busy by having conversations that could last ages and even enough to write books. Vicious on the other hand kept grumbling in annoyance, he had no food and no drinks for a whole day and it seriously stirred him up, watching mister perfect knight walking up ahead didn’t make his mood any better either! Sure yes Aegis knew where the hell they were heading, the man knew the maps of the whole world by heart if the Great Transgressor had to take a wild guess, not because the knight told them but just by how sure and confident his steps were.   
Pushing back some loose strands of black, he found out he was staring at Aegis a bit too much. In addition to that the way he found out wasn’t the most pleasant, since it was seriously meeting those golden eyes with his own, earning a scowl from the silver-haired. And his response to said scowl? Nothing, for once Vicious didn’t have a response to Aegis’ annoyed expressions, he just looked away, trying to find something interested in the forest they were traveling through.   
  
Thankfully for Vicious they didn’t walk for much longer, a small village soon coming into their vision, starting with small houses and followed by the central square and a bigger building. The eyes of all four of them drifted to the chimneys, smoke coming from the majority of them signaling that the village was at least up and working. The smell of roasting beef, which Misella was fast enough to point out to them, was also coming from an inn, doors open ready to welcome guests.    
Accepting the silent invitation, the group entered beyond the doorway and walked at the counter, it was just past lunch hour since they could spot a board with announcements. Aegis made quick work to even spot some hunting flyers, not that he could miss them, the lettering was bright and bold, usually red numbers to make sure the hunters saw the prize before the prey.    
  
“Can I help you?” A woman, no more than thirty, appeared from behind the counter. Her eyes gentle and eager to help, not even eyeing their marks… Mostly Vicious’ since his was the one in the open. Without another word the knight placed a small leather pouch on the wooden surface, the woman nodding and counting the golden gald coins “For a couple of nights I assume?”   
  
“For now.” The knight answered without hesitation, his hand supported on his hips as he added a nod.   
  
“Very well. Your rooms. I only have two rooms available so you will need to share.” With a smile she handed them two keys and Aegis took one, before motioning at Kanata to get the other one, which he did.

* * *

Climbing up the stairs, without even mentioning it, the groups separated Vicious grumpy per usual about sticking in groups. As they entered their rooms, arranging to go downstairs in an hour or so, Aegis closed the door of the shared space and looked over at the grand criminal. The man instantly relaxed on one of the two beds, stretching his legs at the edge of the bed with a smirk while looking at the knight.    
  
“Won’t you lay down mister white knight?” A chuckle followed Vicious’ question, crossing his legs and grinning mischievously at the other man.   
  
Instantly, out of reflex mainly, Aegis gripped the hilt of his lance and glared at the sinner, making Vicious throw his head back laughing, as if his reaction was some kind of stand-up comedy joke that was excellently executed without flaws. Calming down, the knight walked to the other bed, placing his weapon against the wall close by and resumed the task in hand, which was removing his shoes and jacket. His hands fiddled around with the tie for a good minute, looking over his shoulder to see that Vicious was staring at him Aegis felt his cheeks flare up, he didn’t know why but he ended up grabbing one of the two pillows his bed had and launching it at his roommate, hitting Vicious straight in the face.   
The Great Transgressor allowed the pillow to slide off and land on his lap, his purple eyes blinking surprised at the flustered knight on the other bed, who instead of his usual stern face had a small pressed smile on his lips. Arching one of his dark eyebrows Vicious waited, wondering what Aegis would do. Much to his surprise the knight started laughing, clutching his stomach while he let out a full loud laugh.Honestly it almost impressed the other male, it was interesting seeing such an uptight guy laughing his heart out, purely on some kind of possibly dumbfounded expression he saw on his, now fellow sinner’s face.   
  
“You laughed.” The dark-haired pointed out with a wink, making Aegis cover his mouth with a gasp and look away from his fellow Transgressor “I don’t think I’ve heard you laugh before.”   
  
“Shut up filth!” Grabbing the other pillow he almost launched that at Vicious as well, and he would have if it wasn’t for his roommate raising his hands up in a surrendering motion.   
  
“No need to call me names now. After all, you are a Transgressor just like us... “ Vicious’ dull eyes looked away, his lips surprisingly in a scowl not a smirk, but an angry expression decorating his whole face. It made Aegis lower the pillow and instead hug it on his lap, sitting cross legged on the bed while facing the other sinner, his golden gaze bursting with curiosity no matter how much he tried to cover it “What? Curious as to why I said ‘us’ and not them?”   
  
The knight didn’t know what to answer to that, he hoped that Vicious wouldn’t figure out that he was so eager to learn, the incident with his notebook filled with questions long forgotten in his mind to escape the embarrassment. His pale lips pressed together, deep in thought, managing to earn a low chuckle from his companion which flared up a small flare inside of Aegis, not because Vicious laughed, but because of how earnest that small chuckle rang in his ears. It was heartfelt, calm, not loud and booming with obnoxiousness as his usual teasing laughs were. It made Aegis look up from his staring place, suddenly finding Vicious more interesting than the white pillow case, his golden eyes almost wide with wonder as the knight nodded in a response to the Great Transgressor’s previous question.

“Yeah, should’ve guessed. It was one of your questions wasn’t it?” Aegis just tilted his head in confusion at that, not having a clue what Vicious was referring to “The questions you wanted to ask me when we started traveling, one of them was ‘How did you gain your mark?’ wasn’t it?”   
  
“You…” The knight was at a loss for words, watching how Vicious hugged the previously thrown pillow and lied back down with a sigh, his violet hued eyes sticking on his sitting figure waiting for him to continue. Aegis looked away, his body stiff and cheeks flaring up pink, he honestly didn’t know if he should continue.   
  
“Read your questions?” Vicious asked, managing to put him out of his conflict of continuing what he was going to say and add a nod as a response to the sinner “‘Course I did, I am not THAT much of an asshole! You did take a whole night staying awake to write them, for some fucking dumb reason that went through your thick skull.” That earned a loud ‘Hey!’ from Aegis’ mouth and a playful smirk from Vicious’ “Least I could do was blink through them, they were pretty uncreative you know.”    
  
“Hmpf!” Aegis crossed his arms and pouted at the remark, enjoying the laugh spilling out of Vicious’ lips. He thought he didn’t show it but sadly his small smile forming betrayed him, made Vicious hum while looking at him.   
  
“You’re a weird one.” Closing his eyes, the Great Transgressor ignored Aegis’ mumbling, overhearing something about unfairness and filthy sinners, making his signature toothy grin stretch across his face from the amusement. “I won’t go into too much detail, I will only tell you the basic line of it so don’t expect much.”   
  
Vicious didn’t know why but that nod from Aegis kind of made him nervous, he didn’t talk about things, especially when they revolved around his past and his life before his mark. It was a matter long forgotten, memories left to rot in the back of his head without any intention from his part to let them resurface and yet he did. Closing his eyes in order to take a deep breath, Vicious shifted to his side and stared at Aegis who was still sitting with the pillow on his lap, eyes wide and filled with wonder, similar to a kid’s waiting to hear a bedtime story. It honestly made the oh so infamous sinner have a smile on his face, it was just something about that knight that piqued his interest.   
  
“Very well. I earned the name that I have after I awakened my Blood Sin, I was labeled, for what I won’t go into but let us say that it was not a small crime, it was something much bigger than that. In that sense, we are similar, all four of us, labeled as criminals, wronged without being at fault.” His purple gaze was stuck on Aegis, whose eyes became even wider than before as a small gasp left his mouth “What I did to earn me the fame I have now is embrace my title, they want me to be a bad guy, fine by me. I will play the role they want if that will bring them satisfaction, after all it adds up to my own amusement in the end.”   
  
“And you call me weird…” Aegis smiled at his traveling companion, a small chuckle following it as he touched his own Blood Sin above his white undershirt, tracing his fingers over it in a ghostly manner.   
  
The two of them sat there, in complete silence, nothing but their breathing was audible in the room, accompanied by the drizzle that had started as they talked. Neither of the two spoke up, not until the minutes ticked by and the drizzle became full fledged rain. Aegis was deep in thought, Vicious could tell by the way his golden eyes were lost looking at the wooden floor and by how his lips were pressed together in a thin line, he even ignored his silver hair falling in front of his face obscuring his vision, proving that he was only there physically even more. Suddenly Aegis’ body perked up and he turned to face Vicious.   
  
“Vicious, I am very sorry. I-” A groan came from the other man, making Aegis glare at him at how rude that was just when he was about to apologize earnestly.   
  
“Save it pretty boy. I don’t need pity or any of that crap. Ugh see, that is why I don’t open my mouth about it!” Waving his left hand, since that was the one he wasn’t supporting his head on, Vicious clicked his tongue against his teeth and his expression turned sour.   
  
“Really now?!” Aegis earned Vicious’ attention, his sour face now changed into one of confusion. “Fine! Have it your way! I was actually going to apologize about how I treated you but I guess your ass was asking for it!” Standing up with a flaring blush on his cheeks, obviously flustered, Aegis rushed in the small bathroom their room had, slammed the door closed and left Vicious blinking at where he once sat.   
  
Shrugging, the Great Transgressor stood up himself and started zipping up his thigh high boots, seeing that it was almost time for their arranged meeting at the lobby of the inn. After properly adjusting them around his thighs, Vicious looked at the bathroom, he could hear the water from the tap running giving him a good guess that Aegis was probably splashing water at his face to shake off his previous embarrassment.    
Walking at the door he attempted to knock on it, only to retreat his hand back to his hips as the bathroom entrance opened to show a glare from the knight who just walked past him. Eyeing Aegis’ movements, Vicious noticed that he had his tie fixed around his neck again properly and was now wearing his boots, all that while eyeing the other Transgressor in the room with the corner of his eye, scowling at his presence. A scowl that Vicious only saw as a cute little pout, making him just smirk and rest his arms behind his head while waiting for the knight to get ready.    
  
Standing up from adjusting his boots, Aegis slipped his lance properly on his back, securing it in place before wearing his overcoat, clasping the front belts tightly to fit it comfortably on his torso. Walking next to Vicious he opened the door and started walking up ahead, looking behind his shoulder, with his arms crossed across his chest, only when he heard the door locking. The other sinner followed him and whistled when finally reaching his side, making Aegis arch one of his silver eyebrows before widening his eyes with a bright blush on his cheek, finally what Vicious meant registering in his brain.   
  
“YOU FILTHY TRANSGRESSOR! NO WONDER YOU ARE A SINNER WITH THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOUR AND MINDSET!” His voice was louder than what he expected, earning a roaring laugh from the other Transgressor and his dashing steps got him weird looks from Kanata and Misella who were already waiting for them at the lobby.   
  
The younger two didn’t speak, they knew better than commenting on the whole scene when Aegis was like that especially. Kanata almost opened his mouth, but his childhood friend was quick enough to drag him with her, heading to the notification board to browse jobs they could possibly take on while Aegis and Vicious arranged their dinner. She was curious enough to ask and she would… When the knight has calmed down the red on his cheeks and Vicious lowered the volume of his laughing fit that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Thanks for reading my stuff!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
